Patrick Starfish
This is a new show called “Patrick Starfish” Helpers: Created by: PatrickStarfishTV Episode writers: FireMatch, BFDIMessUps, PatrickStarFishTV Episode Pages: PatrickStarfishTV, Fire Match Title Cards: BFDIMessUps Big thanks to BFDIMessUps and FireMatch for helping me make this:) Season 1 # Krabby Patrick / October 2, 2016 / Patrick gets more popular when a new sandwich comes out at the Krusty Krab named after him. # 2 Stars / October 10, 2016 / Patrick starts a new company but it gets a bad review. # SpongeBob the Sidekick / October 11, 2016 / When Patrick gets his own show he starts acting superior to SpongeBob, putting their friendship at stake. # Pineapple Power / October 12, 2016 / Patrick wants to be more like SpongeBob so he gets rid of his old house and with the help of SpongeBob, they attempt to make a pineapple for Patrick. # Patrick Park / October 13, 2016 / SpongeBob and Patrick cause mayhem at a water park. # Bored Games / October 14, 2016 / It’s a rainy day, so SpongeBob and Patrick play some board games and invite Squidward to, against his will, come and play too. # Tarantula Terror / October 22, 2016 / Some spiders start to invade Patrick’s house and it is up to Patrick and SpongeBob to get them out. # The Flying Dutchman Returns / October 29, 2016 / The Flying Dutchman returns and he's more spooky than ever. # Super Spongy 3D World / November 5. 2016 / SpongeBob and Patrick get trapped in a Super Mario game. # Thankful Squidward / November 26, 2016 / SpongeBob and Patrick try to figure out what Squidward is thankful for. # Water Invasion / December 3, 2016 / Some glass in Sandy’s treedome breaks away and water starts to flood in to her dome. # Caved In / December 10, 2016 / The snow piles up so much that SpongeBob and Patrick can’t get out of their houses. # Winter Wonderland / December 24, 2016 / SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Pearl, and Mrs. Puff Celebrate Christmas! # New Year, Same Fools / January 1, 2017 / SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward stay up all night watching the New Years countdown. # Insta-Clam / January 2 2017 / Spongebob and Patrick start having a blast on the new app called “Insta-Clam” # SpongeBuck / January 3 2017 / Squidward forces Mr. Krabs to raise his pay or else he will quit # SpongeTV / January 4 2017 / Spongebob starts his own tv network and greenlights shows about every one in bikini bottom # Baby Patrick / January 5 2017 / After messing around with a time machine, Patrick accidentally teleports himself to the time of his life when he was an infant. It is up to Spongebob to get him back! # The Hacker / January 14 2017 / Someone hacks Karen causing her to restart and she forget everything # Patrick’s YouTube Channel / January 21 2017 / Patrick creates a YouTube channel. # Planet Patrick / April 9 2017 / Patrick accidentally clones himself multiple times after messing around with a cloning machine that Sandy invented # Gary and Kerry / April 10 2017 / Gary falls in love with a new snail he meets at the park named Kerry (Kerry becomes a new character in the series) # Filthy Rich / April 11 2017 / When Patrick realizes his house is not the best, he sells all of his stuff so he can redo his house # The Stupiji board / April 12, 2017 / Spongebob and Patrick find an old Ouija Board in somebody’s trash and decide to have fun with it at Patrick’s house # Sea War P1 / July 21, 2017 / After plankton attempts and fails to steal the secret formula for the 5,000th time Mr. Krabs and Plankton start a war # Sea War P2 / July 28, 2017 / The bikini Bottomites join in on Mr. Krabs’ side. With the whole Krusty Krew and everyone else on bikini bottom on their side and plankton all alone, Will Mr. Krabs have what it takes to win the war and make bikini bottom peaceful again? Season 2 # Kerry's Rival / November 6, 2017 / Kerry becomes enemies with Patrick after he eats all of Kerry's food. # FacePat / November 7, 2017 / SpongeBob tells Patrick what Facebook is, and SpongeBob teaches Patrick how to sign in. # Patrick-mon / November 8 2017 / Patrick discovers Pokémon and starts to collect them # Squids Word / November 9 2017 / After not understanding what the word nuscence means Squidward gives a lecture to Spongebob and Patrick about what the word means # Snore at Shore / November 10 2017 / Everybody falls asleep forever after the sun mystyriously dissapears # SpongePox / November 12, 2017 / SpongeBob gets the Chicken Pox and Patrick tries to remove the pox. # Spongeicle / November 19 2017 / Spongebob is scared to go in his house when iscicles form in his doorway after he accidentally leaves the door open # Unfair Chair / November 26 2017 / Patrick gets a new magic book and accidentally turns a chair into an evil chair. # Polluted Water / February 12 2018 / Bad things start to happen when a boatload Of trash enters bikini bottom # A Bee, Sea? / February 13 2018 / A wasps nest forms on Squidwards house making him to scared to go to work # Valentime For Lunch / February 14 2018 / Patrick tries to search for the perfect Valentine # Patrick Plays Fishnite / February 15 2018 / Patrick attempts to play the new popular game Fishnite Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:Patrick Star Category:2016